


I Am Derek Hale & I Hate Christmas

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Failwolf, Gen, Humor, Pathos, Pinterest, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleihatechristmas/">Derek Hale has <em>another</em> Pinterest Page!</a>.  UPDATING THROUGH CHRISTMAS 2014 :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Derek Hale & I Hate Christmas

Now that holiday shopping time is in full swing, Derek finds himself with _an even worse way to fail:_ Getting the wrong gifts!

 

[ **I Am Derek Hale & I Hate Christmas**](http://www.pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleihatechristmas/)

* * *

Background:  Wolf's Bane 2013 - JR Bourne & Tyler Hoechlin speculated freely (and deucalion posted on tumblr):

deucalion:  if derek hale had a twitter, hoechlin said it would just contain pictures of possessions he wants to have and wants people to donate, and jr bourne piped up with how **derek would have a pinterest and just like photos of furniture that derek wants  ***** _and well,_ [I Am Derek Hale & I Need Furniture ](http://pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleineedfurniture/)_just had to happen._

* * *

Derek needs all the help he can get, so stop by his page (he updates daily!) to see what's on his gift list. 

 

  


[ **I Am Derek Hale & I Hate Christmas**](http://www.pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleihatechristmas/)


End file.
